Crossed Wires
by CurlyGleek
Summary: A short drabble answering the challenge to write for Trent and Nick. Trick.


**Author's note:**

**I do not own glee unfortunately, if I did the Warblers would be in every episode :)**

**Trick challenge accepted! If you haven't already, go and read kellyb321 and sufferingfromwritersblock's collaboration called "It's a Tricky Situation" which inspired me to write one too**

**Final note is that this drabble took two hours and I don't have a beta, so forgive me if it's bad XD**

* * *

It was the last day of Nick's junior year.

The last few seconds of his last lesson, English, dragged their lead boots slowly around the clock on the wall behind Mr Jameson's head. Finally the end of the lesson came and the brunet Warbler joined his fellow classmates scrambling out of the door.

_This is it. I can't put this off any longer. Time to man up and tell him. _

Nick hurried to his room to drop off his books and prepare to bare his soul to one of his closest friends. _And how the freaking hell am I supposed to do this, any __way? I've tried hard all week and bottled out every time. Shit! He __probably thinks I'm ignoring him now!_

He ran into his shared dorm and dumped his books on his bed. He sat down next to them, lost in thought, absent-mindedly loosening the knot of his tie. Jeff burst in seconds later to do the same with his text books, already half undressed as he ripped his uniform off with glee.

"Hey, Nick. Wha's up?" Jeff greeted his best friend and room mate as he donned his trademark skinny jeans and hoody. At the non-committal grunt he got in return he sat next to the brunet and nudged shoulders with him. "Still not done it yet?" He asked.

Nick rolled his eyes and then shut them as he flung himself backwards in exasperation. "No!" He sighed loudly. "Why is this so hard?"

Jeff bit his lip. He wasn't sure whether to wade in with his opinion or not. "Uhm, well, I might have an idea about that..."

Nick sat up suddenly, desperate for any help his friend could give. "Yeah?"

Jeff nodded as he got up and started re-doing his hair for tonight's end-of-term Warbler party. He met Nick's eyes in the mirror as he styled his fringe.

"Well, I was sat with Thad today in History and he mentioned something about rumours of us being a couple. I laughed, of course, but I wonder if he's heard the same rumour about us and believes it?" He heard the dorm room slam behind him and wheeled around.

"Nick?"

* * *

Nick ran down the corridor of the floor above his dorm. He got to room number 64 and knocked, willing someone to be in. He tried not to show his disappointment when it was Thad who answered the door.

Thad looked confused. "Nick? Am I late for the party? I thought it didn't start for another couple of hours?"

Nick shook his head. "No, I, uh... I need to talk to Trent. Is he here?"

Thad shook his head no. "Sorry, man. He asked me not to tell anyone until he'd gone, but he's already left for the summer. He said he didn't want to go to the party tonight and I couldn't change his mind. You okay, Nick?"

Nick spun around and his back hit the hall wall as he slid down it, sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. "No. I've messed everything up."

* * *

Down in the parking lot, Trent took one more look up at Dalton before engaging reverse and backing out of his space. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and breathed a deep sigh. He selected a CD to suit his melancholy mood and headed for his parent's home.

If he was going to get over crushing on Nick, he was going to have to go cold-turkey. Constantly being around Nick at school was hard, but at least he could control that over summer vacation.

Something had to change. He'd had enough and wasn't going to let himself wallow in self pity any more.

Tomorrow Nick and Sebastian were flying to Europe for some legal internship thing that the predatory Warbler's dad had arranged for them. Yet another good-looking, slim, gorgeous boy getting in the way. How was Nick ever supposed to see him as anything other than his platonic friend? _I can't compete with Jeff or Seb. I won't_.

This week had been the last straw. One too many rude "round-faced" remarks from Sebastian or Hunter when they were in a snarky mood and others also pondering the same thought that he'd had a while ago - that something was going on between Nick and his room-mate, Jeff. He had been reluctant to fully believe it, but Nick's odd behaviour this week when he'd tried to ask him about it seemed to confirm it.

_Well, I can't do anything about Nick and Jeff if they are together. I can do something about those "round-faced" comments though. I've already lost 5 pounds this month on my diet together with extra dance practice and I'm going to get to my target weight over the summer. This is for me and my self confidence, not for anyone else. _

* * *

Nick finally left Thad's room half an hour later. He'd borrowed a piece of paper and a pen and had sat down at his and Trent's shared desk to write him a note. _This isn't something I can do over the phone from France. A letter is better than nothing at all...quite romantic, actually._

"So you'll give him that when you see him next week, Thad?" His friend nodded as he brushed his teeth, selecting his clothes from the closet. "Uh-huh."

"Thanks man. I owe you one."

* * *

It was the beginning of September.

Trent strode into the halls of Dalton with his perfectly-coiffed head held high, smirking inwardly at the first and then second glances he got from some pupils - coupled with quite a few obvious rakes of the eyes down and back up his form appreciatively.

He felt amazing. Confident, sassy, and after a summer of lifting weights and dieting, a little more toned and slimmer.

A wolf whistle rang out in the spiral stairwell as he ascended. "Hot damn, Trent! Lookin' good!" Sebastian yelled from below, blatantly checking out his friend's ass. Trent tossed a smirk over his shoulder and carried on straight to his dorm to greet his room-mate.

"Hey Thad! I've missed you!" He said as he hugged his friend before giggling at his expression.

"Oh my god, Trent, you look amazing! It's a good job I'm straight!" Trent rolled his eyes, pleased none the less, and started to unpack as they chatted. The boys didn't live that close and hadn't seen each other for a couple of months.

After a while of chatting, Thad remembered the note Nick had given him before the summer vacation. He quickly retrieved it from his bag and held it out tentatively to Trent.

"Hey, Trent, I know you didn't want this over the summer, but can I at least give you it? I promised Nick I would and I feel like I've let him down if I don't, even if it is late."

Trent's confident mood dulled a bit as he reluctantly accepted the note. _Although it looks more like a proper letter than just a note! Why did Thad call it a "note"? I probably wouldn't have let him send me it any way. _His eyes traced the familiar loops and whorls of Nick's expressive handwriting.

Trent was suddenly filled with guilt for ignoring Nick's calls over the summer break, expensive international ones at that, and numerous texts. He settled onto his bed and opened the envelope, beginning to read.

* * *

Thad returned from the bathroom twenty minutes later to find Trent looking shell-shocked on his bed. "Are you okay, Trent?" He rushed over to sit beside his friend. "Have you been crying?"

Trent turned wet eyes to him, but Thad was even more confused to see him smiling too as he nodded.

* * *

Nick approached his dorm room one floor below.

He let himself in, finding that Jeff wasn't there yet. He took a few moments to unpack before standing by the window, pensive.

He'd had a great summer spent in France with Sebastian. He knew he didn't want to go into law after all, but had enjoyed the experience. It had also cemented in his mind that he really did have feelings for Trent.

_But he didn't respond to my letter. Maybe he doesn't like me back. I need to find out one way or another._

He took a deep steadying breath and turned to go back out of the room, ready to finally find Trent. But before he could do this he was startled by a knock at his door. He opened it and froze as he came face to face with the boy he was about to go and find. But he looked different - a very _hot_ different.

Nick's eyes widened and travelled hungrily down and back up, meeting an amused green-eyed gaze. He couldn't speak so he flung himself at Trent's neck, hugging him tightly. "Oh my god, I've missed you!" He managed to choke out.

Nick felt strong arms wrap around his waist and hold him fast. He breathed in the familiar scent of his friend before remembering he had ignored him - like _all summer. _He pulled back with a questioning look.

"Can I come in?" Trent asked sheepishly and followed Nick into his dorm, sitting down next to him, knees close but not quite touching.

Nick opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Trent held up his letter. "I only let Thad give me this today - please don't be mad at him." Nick's eyes widened in disbelief and hurt that even his letter had been ignored.

"Why, Trent? What did I do to deserve to be ignored for so long?" He pleaded. He took the letter and opened it, re-reading what he had written back in June.

_Dear Trent,_

_I came to see you but Thad says you've left for summer without saying goodbye to me. I can't pretend that doesn't hurt, but I think I've made things awkward this week, so maybe that's my fault. I wanted to explain it in person before I leave for France with Seb tomorrow, but this will have to do instead. I can't do this over the phone._

_How do I say this? I like you, Trent. Like - like you. I don't want to mess things up between us, but we only have one more year together at Dalton and I'd like to take you on a date sometime? Maybe? If I've not read this all wrong._

_Jeff thinks some people have stirred up rumours about me and him, but he's definitely straight. An awesome best friend who I love dearly, but nothing is going on there. It's you I've had a crush on for the last few months. Ever since that Warbler meeting where you took the lead teaching us that song you wanted us to perform. I could have stared at you for hours that day, you look so beautiful when you sing._

_Any __way, I hope you read this soon and can maybe reply? I've put Seb's dad's business address below so you can write to me there if you want. Or text me. Or whatever. If you want..._

_Okay, I'm going to stop rambling now._

_I hope you're okay, Trent, and not freaking out right now?_

_Yours_

_Nick_

Nick cringed at his rambling words, but noticed the paper looked a little wet and streaked, like tears had fallen on it. Hope trickled into his chest as he looked back up at Trent.

The gap between them had suddenly disappeared as Trent answered with a shy smile. "I'm sorry, Nick. I was feeling really insecure before the summer and those rumours about you and Jeff suddenly seemed so believable. I should have talked to you before I left."

Nick gulped as Trent's hand tentatively covered his on the blanket. His eyes flickered down at their entwined fingers and then back up to gaze into Trent's green gaze.

That was closer than before.

"I've had a crush on you for a long time, too." Trent whispered. Nick's eyes widened but he stayed silent, watching Trent's tongue swipe across his top lip. His breath caught. "You have?" He asked, needlessly, as Trent's lips were inches from his. Not platonic at all.

Both boys' eyelids fluttered shut as Trent's lips softly grazed Nick's in a chaste kiss. They pulled back a fraction, soft smiles lighting up their faces before Nick's hand cupped Trent's jaw and pulled him in for a firmer, toe-curling kiss.

* * *

**Reviews? :) I hope you liked it...?**


End file.
